


Hot Chocolate In The Summer

by fullmoonremus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:54:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25868494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullmoonremus/pseuds/fullmoonremus
Summary: On a brisk summer evening, Y/N and Sirius reminisce about their past
Relationships: Sirius Black/Reader
Kudos: 32





	Hot Chocolate In The Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Request: A Sirius black x reader when you and Sirius get married and/or have a child together right after Hogwarts
> 
> A/N: First Harry Potter imagine on this blog! Yay! I hope you enjoy <3

Being a young father wasn’t what Sirius imagined when he thought about his life plan. Y/N wasn’t either if he was being completely honest. He always imagined himself a young bachelor who would charm bartenders out of free drinks or ride around his motorcycle until dawn with no hesitation. That all shifted when he met the love of his life during his fifth year. 

Sirius didn’t pay attention to people outside of his house, or, really, anyone outside of his close circle of friends. His friends were his world, and other relationships outside of the circle were jeopardizing. A new clique member could throw off the dynamic, and if worst comes to worst, break up the tight bonds they had. Sirius was not about to let that happen because he was dating some silly girl. 

In Herbology, debatably Sirius’ least favorite class, he was paired up with Y/N for a project. He had been partnered with James originally, but they goofed off in class, broke four pots, and lost the privilege to even look at each other. Y/N was the best in the class and was very well behaved, so naturally, Sirius was stuck with her. 

He thought she was shallow at first; just a know-it-all that would boss him around and get under his skin. But, as they worked together, he discovered that she was the exact opposite of that. She was sweet, funny, sarcastic, and most of all, smart. Y/N was muggleborn, yet she came to Hogwarts knowing more about the school than Sirius did. How she knew, Sirius didn’t know, but it was still impressive. Not to mention, they shared a ton of the same interests. Y/N’s father was an auto mechanic and when he showed her his bike for the first time, she knew the exact model. I helped Dad work on one of these last summer, she explained. 

The real test before asking her out, though, was how James reacted to her. James was the end-all-be-all opinion. Y/N had the boy wrapped around her finger within three minutes of meeting him. Sirius asked her to Hogsmede right then and there.

Their wedding had been quaint; only friends and Y/N’s immediate family. The meadow they chose to get married in was bustling with life, whether that was clovers and dandelions, or bumblebees and wildflowers. A nearby stream could be heard from the reception, as could frogs, and lightning bugs lit up the venue when it got dark. It was simple, fresh, and beautiful. Y/N had a gorgeous, flowing dress and a flower bouquet of sunflowers and red roses. Sirius wore a red bowtie. It was the perfect wedding to start a perfect marriage. 

Except, it wasn’t perfect. Six months after their wedding, the couple had discovered that Y/N was pregnant. The two had spoken about kids previously, but they had decided to wait many years until they started a family. They had plans to travel, to see the world, and be happy-go-lucky young adults. After many evenings of discussing what to do, the happy couple decided to be the best, most badass parents a kid could have. Not long after Sirius and Y/N, James and Lily announced that they would also be having a child. That meant the new additions to the marauders would have a built-in best friend, and that made the couples happy. While the timing wasn’t the best, due to the war, at least they weren’t alone. 

On May 15th, 1980, Y/N gave birth to a beautiful baby girl, Ellie Marlene Black. She looked exactly like Sirius, with hints of Y/N. It was love at first sight for Sirius and when Y/N saw him hold her for the first time, she knew that Ellie would be daddy’s little girl. 

~

“Who knew it got cold at night,” Y/N said one summer evening as she rocked her daughter. Her and her husband were standing on their porch watching the sunset; Sirius sat comfortably in a chair with his legs spread out while Y/N paced. Ellie wasn’t falling asleep. Instead, she tugged at Y/N’s hair. 

“Well, it tends to do that every day, love,” Sirius answered, sipping on a beer and watching his girls with an amused look on his face. 

“I didn’t ask for sass, mister.” Y/N continued to bounce the one-and-then-some-year-old. 

“Ah, come on, darling. Give it up, she’s not going down.”

“Gid id up! Daddy!” Ellie reached her grubby fists towards Sirius. Sirius scooped her up and blew a raspberry on her tummy. 

“Yeah, that’s right! Give it up, Mama!” Sirius situated Ellie on his hip and kissed her cheek. 

It was interesting seeing him interact with Ellie. Here Sirius was, barely 21 with long hair, a leather jacket, piercings, and tattoos, holding a toddler that absolutely adored him. The contrast was insane. It was especially odd seeing them together when Y/N visited him at work. Sirius was an apprentice at a magical tattoo parlor in Diagon Alley, so it was always fun watching the customers’ reaction to Ellie’s precious deminer. 

“I’m going to go make us a treat, babe.” Y/N calls, opening their screendoor and walking back into their kitchen. Sirius hummed in response. A few minutes later, Y/N returns with two mugs of hot chocolate. 

“Baby, it’s the middle of August.” Ellie’s head was starting to droop and her thumb was in her mouth. 

“Yeah, so? It’s cold outside. Do you want it or not?” Y/N’s smiled ear to ear. 

“I never said I didn’t want it,” Sirius remarked back, taking the cocoa from his wife and taking a sip. The warm liquid warmed his body and left him feeling a little groggy. He stared lovingly at his wife. How did he get so lucky?

“You’re so beautiful, my love.” Sirius comments, taking a sip of the cocoa again. “You’re such a good mom, too. Ellie adores you. I adore you.”

This made Y/N flush a deep red. No matter how many times he compliments her, she still feels like the nervous school girl who was paired to do a project with him. How far they’ve come since then.

“You’re the amazing one. You work two jobs to support us…I can’t even imagine how hard that is. And the Order is so dangerous-”

“It’s all worth it to see the my two girls so happy.” Ellie was now asleep on Sirius’ chest. Her thumb was placed in her mouth and her body was limp. 

“I love you, Sirius.”

“I love you even more, my love.”


End file.
